Milk Closet
Milk Closet is a 4 volume manga by Hitoshi Tomizawa. It began in the Afternoon (magazine) in 2000 and was finished in 2001 with four volumes. Plot In 2005, children across the globe started to mysteriously disappear. This became known as the "Reasal Phenomenon". These children could universe jump and jumped around freely when needed. Slowly, children started coming back with tails and they were astounded. One girl, Liesl Yoshida, decided to gather up all of the children who have tails. She named their group the "Macrocosmic Invincible Legion of Kids" (Aka M.i.l.k. Squad) and only they can help save the world from the Ali troops. Characters ; Hana Yamaguchi : An 8 year old girl who can jump through the universes. In the beginning of the series she loses herself after jumping to another universe and seeing herself. She gains a "tail" after Tarou Tachibana saves her life from being eaten. She has named her tail, Mimi after the noise it makes. After nearly getting consumed by fear, Hana realizes she is able to turn her arms into blades to fight the Ali. ;Tarou Tachibana : An 8 year boy who also can jump through the universes. He was able to jump universes and come back on his on free will by having his hat from his "sister". After being asked to help find Hana, he jumps and ends up being seriously stabbed by a creature. A "tail" saved his life by "engulfing" him and creating him a new body. He searched the universe until he saved her from being eaten. He has named his tail, Mimimi. When he fights he turns his body into dozens of spikes or into a long spike. ;Liesl Yoshida :Earlier in the series her name is unknown but is named by Tarou as sister. Later she is come to know as Liesl Yoshida. She is also a universe jumper and gives away jumping materials to children. She claims that the jumper children are hers and appears in front of them with useful advice. She has long blond hair and is always seen wearing overalls. ;Alisa Sadamoto :Another jumper with a tail and part of the milk squad. She has her hair is two braids. When she fights she prefers to turn her hands into rock-like balls to attack. ;Aiko Maruyama :Another jumper with a tail and part of the milk squad. She has her hair in two buns. ;Daigo Satou :He is also the member of the milk squad and he has a tail. This jumper seems to be from another galaxy as he has a clam like object for his head. He is often referred to as "Doctor". Milk Squad The Milk Squad is a small group of five people with tails who protect the children who slip universes. They are able to destroy creatures by bending their bodies into shapes thanks to their tails. The call When the Milk Squad is called their tail starts making a loud "MIMIMI" noise. This can be very disruptive for surrounding students and people. Uniforms The uniform of the milk squad is a pair of Shortalls Overalls and a Santa hat. The boys of the group wear Lederhosen instead of Shortalls Overalls. The Santa hat came from Liesl, who use to wear them until she found the most suitable people for the Squad. Liesl, who doesn't have a tail, doesn't wear a Santa hat anymore.